


Hundred Percent Accuracy

by baskinrobbins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, can't keep their hands to themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baskinrobbins/pseuds/baskinrobbins
Summary: Oikawa over does it at practice so Iwaizumi helps him relax. As per usual with all things involving Oikawa things don't go as planned. If anyone's complaining though I haven't heard anything. //wink//





	Hundred Percent Accuracy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing by Kvchvnn on tumblr. Please check them out if you've the time their drawings are so sweet.

It had been a long week of practice for the entire team. No matter how gruelling their practices had been one particular member of the team was determined to keep pushing forward. To jump higher, to spike harder, and to be better. All of that came second nature for Oikawa Tooru. After all he didn't get to the skill level he was at now by slacking off and calling it quits just when he was about to get a difficult play right. It was not only his responsibility as captain to constantly be improving but for his own pride he always needed to have a new trick up his sleeve. The shocked faces of his apponents when faced with it for the first time gave his life purpose, much like volleyball itself. Much like his boyfriend who had now been scolding him in the locker room for the past twenty minutes while the rest of the team was long gone.

"Shitty-kawa." Iwaizumi said voice low. While the nickname was originally meant to wound the pride of the great king it held too much fondness when they were alone like this. Enough to shock Oikawa out of using his carefully crafted excuses as to why he was trying to extend yet another practice. Thinking back to how Iwaizumi's voice had thundered that same nickname earlier in the gym in front of all his teammates sent an annoyed twitch to his brow that he couldn't hide. He never could. Not in front of Iwaizumi. He sighed finally closing his locker gathering his things looking at a still sitting Oikawa, face down.

"Tooru." That was enough to get Oikawa's attention finally both of their eyes locking. "Come on you're coming over remember?" Oikawa stood now finally having some motivation to get up his pouty facade still full force trying to mask his dissapointment in himself. How softly his name had just been called was almost enough to soothe the dull ache of his right knee. A clear sign of practicing too hard. Iwaizumi had been right just as he always was, but between Iwaizumi always being right and Oikawa's need to never be wrong a muted tension had built up all practice. All of that anger was forgotten now replaced by genuine worry and a desire to comfort. Oikawa huffed a laugh. Iwaizumi really was like his mother. With a final look to Iwaizumi he nodded and the two left the locker room to start their weekend off.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What seemed like days was more likely a couple hours. The two of them had gotten to Iwaizumi's house and promptly gotten ready for some time inside relaxing. Iwaizumi's parents were out until Monday which left the house empty for the two to truly be alone together for the first time in god knows how long. Oikawa was currently curled up into Iwaizumi's side the two falling in and out of sleep on the soft sheets not bothering to pull the blankets up due to the warmth of the sun filtering in through the blinds. Iwaizumi had almost tossed a pair of his own sweats at his boyfriend when he noticed that his "relaxing outfit" was a simple gray shirt and a pair of tacky as all hell alien face underwear. White with black trim and simple green alien faces with big black eyes. A roll of his eyes was all the protest Iwaizumi could give as he was just far too worn out and really just wanted to nap with Oikawa in his arms making sure to hold tight so he couldn't get up and further irritate his knee, he knew was bothering him.

The pair of them were falling in an out of sleep, the comfort of each other's presence and the perfect warmness of the room doing them both in. Oikawa nuzzled his nose into the spot where Iwaizumi's neck met his shoulder pressing a sleepy, soft kiss to the heated skin there. Surprise flickered over his features when the muscular arm around him tightened and the head of soft black hair above him tipped back giving him more access. Oikawa looked up through his lashes at Iwaizumi taking in the soft sight before him. Warm light covered every inch of Iwaizumi's tanned skin catching in his hair creating a perfect halo behind his spiked black hair, lashes resting on his cheeks as his breath came out slow and relaxed. Something delightfully tingly bloomed in Oikawa's chest in that moment a pleased smile overtaking his whole face as he leaned back down to his boyfriend's neck pressing his soft lips slowly up to his pierced ear.

Once his lips found Iwaizumi's ear Oikawa slid his long legs between both of Iwaizumi's own and settled on top of him pressing them flush against each other. Oikawa's hands slid from Iwaizumi's neck to his shoulders down to his toned biceps resting there. Iwaizumi's arms locked around Oikawa's middle tilting his head to the side more his eyes cracking open slightly to look down and silently thanked whatever god was out there for the sight before him.  
Oikawa was laying on top of him, slim hips slotted between Iwaizumi's open legs, the movemnt making his shirt ride up the small of his back and the damned tacky underwear that did everything to accentuate the curve of his behind. While Oikawa gave attention to his ears Iwaizumi's face heated at the memory of when his boyfriend had first picked them out. Iwaizumi had grimaced in displeasure at the gaudy things which only made Oikawa grin and pick up five more pairs after reminding Iwaizumi of his own godzilla boxers. Over time though the offending underwear had grown on him especially after seeing what they looked like on his captain... and on his floor. Iwaizumi would be damned if he ever let that slip to Oikawa though. A soft nip to his ear lobe just at his piercing brought him out of his thoughts, low groan rumbling in his throat biceps flexing as he made his hold on Oikawa impossibly tighter.

"Ah Iwa-chan who knew your ears were so sensitive, hmm?" Oikawa teased knowing full well the effect he was having on his boyfriend. Iwaizumi smirked not in the mood to lert Oikawa have all the fun after the attitude he pulled at practice today. Iwaizumi slid his large hands down the expanse of Oikawa's back until he got to his hips rubbing circles into them with his thumbs. Oikawa faltered for only a moment blushing hard letting out a soft puff of heated breath against Iwaizumi's ear laughing huskily. Oikawa arched his hips up off Iwaizumi's slightly sliding his thumbs over his boyfriend's biceps appreciating the muscle there nuzzling his nose into Iwaizumi's ear.

"Your arms are so nice Iwa-chan~" Oikawa purred arching his back pressing his toned chest and stomach flush against Iwaizumi's continuing to whipser soft praises into his sensitive ears, thanking him for today, thanking him for always being there. Iwaizumi let his eyes flutter closed for a moment enjoying his boyfriends soft words for him before his gaze fell downward to Oikawa's arched back to the round curve of his bottom covered in tiny green alien faces. Annoyance flashed over his face quickly replaced by something hungry as he came to the realization he didn't exactly hate the alien covered cloth quite as much as he let on. Licking his lips Iwaizumi lifted his hands up from Oikawa's hips and without warning dropped his hands to Oikawa's ass and squeezed firmly catching a groan in his throat as he began to knead the soft flesh.

"Nice ass." Iwaizumi said cooly. He smirked when the assault on his ear stilled and the hands on his biceps gripped tightly to the fabric of his shirt. Iwaizumi laughed at the heat radiating off of Oikawa's face as it was buried in his neck. Shoulders tensed and grip tight Oikawa was losing it and fast. If the out of nowhere hands kneading his ass weren't enough the melodic laugh his boyfriend had let out had truly done him in. It was very unlike Iwaizumi to be so forward and despite his brain short circuting when the large, warm hands slid into his underwear and the grip returned with no cloth in between, he managed to make two mental notes. The first being Iwaizumi's ears really are sensitive. The second? His alien underwear were still at a hundred percent accuracy.


End file.
